


Enemy Mine (and Only Mine)

by Rachello344



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Dib (Invader Zim), Breeding Kink, Crying, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Gags, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Bond, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Size Kink, Tentacles, Top Zim (Invader Zim), d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: Zim and Dib's relationship takes an abrupt turn during a confrontation, leaving Zim's plans for World Domination forgotten as he gets wrapped up in a different kind of domination.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 572
Collections: LemonLewd's Lewds





	1. Domination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bakaramia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakaramia/gifts).

> I wrote this for my wonderful girlfriend who I may or may not have dragged into this ship with me. ;P Yes, all of the tags are used in this fic. Normally I try to be a little more sparing with my tagging, but well. It's all in here. This will have a follow up, but I wanted to post the first half, since it's finally to my liking. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I have! <3

“Give it up, spaceboy!” Dib skidded to a halt in front of Zim, coat flowing behind him, all drama. His stupid hair was as pointy as always, and his eyes burned. His lips were turned up slightly, like he was pleased to be there, facing off against the Incredible ZIM.

Zim laughed, turning away from his latest invention to face the Dib. “Oh, Dib, you think you’ll be enough to stop me?” He shook his head, as if in pity. “Poor Dib. Poor, _stupid_ Dib. Poor, stupid, _crazy__—_”

“Take that back,” Dib snapped, interrupting Zim’s GLORIOUS speech. His eyes were dark. His mouth pulled down in a grimace. Zim frowned.

“Of course, even crazy and stupid as you are, you are still the only human _worth_ the Magnificent Time of ZIM!” Zim laughed again, ignoring the relief he felt as Dib’s shoulders dropped, as his eyes lost the strange edge they’d gained.

“I’ll stop you! I always stop you!”

Zim hummed. This was true to some extent, of course, but Zim elected to ignore it. “Perhaps, Dib-thing, but not this time. And when I win and destroy this DISGUSTING planet, fear not. I will not leave my rival behind! I will keep you as a slave, or maybe a pet, as I return to my home planet in TRIUMPH.”

Zim could imagine it. He’d get the Dib a collar, he thought, maybe one that could electrocute him. And then his victory would finally be perfect. It would be everything he’d always wanted. Respect from his Tallest, recognition, and the Dib by his side, forced to wait on his every whim, like some service drone. A personal one, of course. Zim would never SHARE the Dib.

Zim blinked, coming back to himself. The Dib was giving some silly speech again, about humanity and the saving of it, but Zim just shook off his earlier thoughts and smirked.

And waited.

The Dib faltered, hesitating. “What’s with that look?”

“Now, GIR!”

GIR dropped from the ceiling with a squeal and slapped the restraints on Dib’s hands, keeping them both secured in front of him. Before the Dib could protest, a muzzle stretched around his mouth, projecting a smile over the metal. His feet bolted themselves to the ground as the restraints expanded to perfectly immobilize him.

GIR rolled as he hit the ground, still squealing, and kept rolling until Zim wasn’t sure where he’d gone. No matter. GIR always headed home eventually.

Dib’s visible anger spoke to his recognition. It had been some time since Zim had last deployed these restraints, many years since the Florpus debacle, but they were just as effective now as they were then. Zim beamed.

Perfect. It was perfect.

And this time, he’d made a few modifications.

When the Dib tried to speak, the muzzle ‘spoke.’ “What do you wish, Master?” Dib’s voice said. Dib’s eyes widened, and his cheeks grew red.

“There, now, a preview of what you’ll sound like as my pet.” Zim stepped closer, admiring the way the restraints looked on him. His hands were bound, and his feet were trapped in place. He was completely at Zim’s mercy. Even his voice was under Zim’s control.

“I think this is an improvement, honestly.” Zim circled him. “What do you think, Dib-thing?”

Dib tried to speak again, despite himself. “I think the restraints were a great idea, Master. You’re so smart.”

From behind him, Zim could see the Dib’s stupid human hearing appendages turning red. Zim had only seen them do that a handful of times. Once when the Dib was furiously angry, and the other when he... wasn’t. Zim shook the thought off. Of course it was the former.

He circled back around.

“Tell me you hate me,” Zim said.

Dib’s eyes narrowed. “I love you, Master,” the muzzle said in Dib’s voice.

Zim ignored the way his spooch fluttered, focused on the fury in his nemesis’s gaze. He looked him over again. He should really proceed with his MAGNIFICENT plan, but a little more admiring couldn’t hurt.

His eyes trailed down his Dib’s body. He faltered, looked a little closer. His antennae twitched. Was that...?

He closed the distance. Oh, it _was._ His Dib was ‘turned on.’

He looked back up. Dib was pointedly looking away, his face bright red.

“You’re enjoying this?” Zim leaned closer. His Dib _reeked _of pheromones in a way Zim had never smelled from him. The Dib had never been ‘interested’ in the sex things the other humans gushed about so often.

The smell was... not unpleasant.

Zim hit a switch to release the muzzle. “Tell Zim. Why are you... like this,” he said, gesturing.

“I don’t know! It’s not like I chose to be!” His Dib still refused to look at him.

Zim frowned. “You humans cannot regulate your mating drive? Pathetic.”

Zim wanted to see. He knew what the human male organ looked like from a disgusting health class, but he didn’t know what the _Dib’s_ looked like. Very abruptly, this fact became intolerable. His fingers twitched at his sides.

“Yeah, well, we also aren’t born in tubes either, so we still need our ‘mating drive.’” Dib’s words caught up to him. He flinched. “Well. We aren’t all born in tubes, anyway.”

“Yes, yes, whatever,” Zim waved a hand. No need to dwell on something the Dib still found painful. “Why does your disgusting organ respond to my INGENIOUS restraints?”

The Dib’s blush returned. “That’s. Um. I don’t really want to say.”

“Either you tell me, or I put the muzzle back on.” Zim tipped his head to one side. “Your choice.”

The Dib turned away, shaking his head. Zim gave him another moment, raising his arm as if considering re-engaging the muzzle.

“It’s the helplessness, I think.” Dib said. If Zim weren’t Irken, he would have missed it entirely. “I—You aren’t going to kill me, so I’m safer than the situation suggests and... I don’t know, Zim, this has never happened to me before.”

Zim nodded. “Very well, Dib-thing.” He re-engaged the muzzle. The Dib startled, nearly falling backward. Zim grabbed him by his shirt.

“Thank you, Master,” the muzzle said.

He patted his Dib’s cheek. “You didn’t really think I would leave the muzzle off, did you? You’re much too trusting. No, no, I have much more planned for you now, Dib-beast. And I’d much rather your voice be compliant than all shouty.”

His Dib struggled against the restraints in vain. The more he struggled, the wider the blush spread. Interesting.

“You’re at my mercy now. You may as well enjoy it. It probably won’t hurt. The Brilliant ZIM has a number of tests to run on you before I can let you go.”

Dib swallowed, his throat clicking audibly. “Yes, Master. Whatever you desire, Master.”

“Good boy,” Zim said. He patted his Dib’s head like he sometimes did for GIR. His eyes dropped to his Dib’s pants. They were going to be in the way, but Zim wasn’t stupid enough to free the Dib’s legs to remove them.

He undid the button, considering. Would it be worth destroying the pants? He hummed, thoughtful, as he pulled down the zipper.

Dib’s erection strained against his undergarments. Zim’s fingers itched to touch.

“Yes, Master,” the muzzle said. Zim met Dib’s gaze, taking in the fear, the hate, the reluctant arousal. Zim stroked a gloved finger along the bulge. His Dib’s expression changed, the fear and hate dropping away for a moment. “_Thank you__,_ Master.”

Zim felt something tug at his spooch, a reaction of some sort. He ignored it.

Zim squeezed the bulge, starting gentle and increasing the pressure until his Dib winced, gauging what the organ could take. Much less than he anticipated. This was surely a great weakness to exploit. Were all humans this weak between their legs, or just the Dib?

Zim tugged at the elastic holding the undergarments in place. The pants could stay for now, but these would have to go. Zim tore through them neatly, surprised when the hidden member practically bounced up once freed.

“Interesting,” Zim murmured. It was flushed red, and it was shiny and damp at the tip.

“Yes, Master. You’re a genius, Master.”

Zim looked up. Dib’s eyes were shut tight.

“I love you, Master.”

Zim laughed. “Yes, I am quite wonderful, aren’t I. Really, you should be grateful, Dib-beast. I could just kill you, and find out how you work that way. What is it you were always threatening? Dissection?”

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.”

The Dib did not look grateful. Well, no matter. Zim wrapped a hand around his Dib’s member, pulling at it with a firm grip, testing the length and weight of it in his hand. As he stroked it, Dib resumed his squirming, his breath coming harder. Zim could hear his heart rate increase.

Something in his spooch tightened in response.

The erection was dark in his hands, engorged with blood, if he remembered correctly, but the black of his glove stood out in stark contrast. The shaft was firm, but there was some give to it. Zim wanted to know what it felt like against his skin.

Zim hesitated, slowing his hand.

“Please, Master.”

Zim looked up. Dib wasn’t looking at him, but something in his face seemed almost pained behind the muzzle.

He never took his gloves off. The humans were filthy, endlessly germy. He could never sully himself with their touch. But Zim could feel heat through his glove, and it was so tempting... He was always so cold, but the Dib plainly ran hot, especially between his legs.

_“__Please,_ Master.”

Zim ignored him, toying with the delicate dangly bits behind the penis. Zim could hear the muffled groan, even through the muzzle.

Zim pulled his hand away. He had to know. He carefully peeled one glove off and tucked it away.

Zim wrapped his bare hand around his Dib’s erection. Dib bucked his hips into his hold, his whine loud enough to pass through the muzzle.

The skin of his member was soft and so, so warm against Zim’s cold skin. He almost moaned at the feeling, stroking it once more, soaking up the heat with a soft sigh. The dark red was alien against the green of his skin. Zim decided privately that he liked the way it looked.

He swiped his thumb under the head, surprised by how much firmer it was, how the skin didn’t shift as it did elsewhere. He licked his lips. He felt squirmy all over, especially his lower abdomen.

Dib’s pulse jumped, and his member released its sperm. An orgasm. Coming, Zim remembered. They called it ‘coming.’

His Dib was avoiding eye contact again, even as he panted behind the muzzle, tension leaving his frame. Zim considered the fluid on his hand. It was viscous, a bit milky in color.

Curious, Zim licked one finger.

He grimaced. Disgusting. Too bitter by far. He wiped his hand on the Dib’s pants.

“Thank you, Master.”

Zim hummed. That was getting old. The Dib’s fire was one of his best qualities. It would be a waste to steal his voice the _whole_ time. He clicked the button to disengage the muzzle.

“You bastard,” Dib groaned. “Let me go already. Haven’t you mortified me enough for one day?”

Zim tilted his head. “No. I don’t think I have, actually.” He curled his hand around the now-limp member. Dib whined, trying to pull away. “Tell me, human. How quickly can you do that again?”

“Not v-very,” Dib answered, panting. “Please stop. It h-hurts. Too sensitive.” His voice cracked.

Zim released his hold. “Not very useful for mating. Surely multiple orgasms would better allow for breeding?”

The Dib groaned. “Please don’t call it that.”

“Well, no matter. I have done my research on your filthy human mating rituals.”

“Zim, come on, knock it off.”

Zim rolled his eyes. “Don’t be such a smeet. You should be pleased. As long as I’m experimenting on you, I’m not initiating my MAGNIFICENT Plan.” He smirked. “Really, it’s in your best interest to cooperate.”

Zim wasn’t entirely sure he remembered what his plan was anymore, but the Dib didn’t need to know that.

Dib looked away, calculating. “Whatever you say, I can’t get hard again right away.”

“That won’t be an issue.” Zim pressed a few buttons on his control panel until the Dib’s restraints forced him to his knees, his front supported on the arm restraint.

Dib gaped up at him. He swallowed. “Uh, Zim? Please don’t.”

“Do I need to muzzle you again, or will you be a good boy?”

Zim watched a shiver roll down the Dib’s shoulders. “I-I’ll be... I won’t struggle. Please don’t muzzle me again.”

Zim patted his head. “Good boy. Now, I’ll just spread your legs...” The restraints spread his legs, exposing his anus. Zim pulled his glove back on.

He stroked one finger over the furl, pushing thoughtfully.

The Dib whimpered. “It’s—You can’t—”

“Use your words, Dib-thing.”

“Your hand is too dry.”

Zim hummed. “Has the Dib done this before?”

“No!” But the Dib faltered, fidgeting. “I mean, not with—I haven’t...”

Zim scoffed. “Of course not. I wasn’t asking if you had taken a mate, foolish Dib. The Mighty ZIM would have known about it at once.”

He pulled some lubricant from his PAK, slicking his gloved hand. He was the only one who had ever seen his Dib like this. No one else had ever seen this side of him. Only Zim.

“Well, I _could have _taken a mate! I just—No one was good enough, that’s all!”

Zim pressed a finger inside, irritated. The Dib gasped, his whole body twitching.

Of course no one else was good enough, Zim thought, pressing in as deep as he could reach. Who could be better than Zim? Of course the Dib had never taken a mate. He pulled his finger out before forcing it back in. The Dib was _his_ and no one else’s.

He curled his finger, finding a strange bump. Dib’s back arched, and he let out a strange plaintive noise.

“O-Oh, _fuck, Zim.__”_ The Dib’s voice was rough. Zim blinked. His spooch felt funny. The Dib never said his name like _that_. He pressed against the little bump again. “_Zim!_”

Zim... did not dislike that.

“Yes? Does the Dib require something?” Zim continued his exploration, avoiding the little bump.

“You absolute bastard,” Dib panted, “don’t play games.”

“Is name-calling any way to ask for something, Dib-beast?” Zim smirked, mollified. Yes, the Dib was his. No one else had ever seen his Dib like this. Only Zim.

“I hate you.”

Zim tsked lightly and pulled his finger out, limiting himself to playing with the opening only.

Dib tried to shift, struggling in his bonds. He was trying to push closer, trying to get Zim’s finger inside him again.

Zim pulled further back until they were barely in contact. Dib moaned.

“Fuck! Okay, what do you want?”

“I want you to beg, Dib.” Zim pressed a little firmer, but did not enter him. “I want you to be specific about what you want, and I want you to call me ‘Master.’”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s decidedly off the table, FOOLISH Dib.” He dragged his finger down until he was brushing his Dib’s balls. Dib shuddered, letting out a breath. “We could always stop? Though I won’t be undoing your restraints right away. Who knows when I might release you?”

Zim could feel his Dib’s member jump. He was aroused by the thought. Interesting.

“... Please.”

“Please what?”

Dib fidgeted as much as he was able. His head dropped. “Please, touch that spot again. ... M-Master.”

Zim scoffed. “Pathetic. You can do better than that.”

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_, fine! Please, _please_! Zim, Master, please touch that spot again! It felt _so good,_ Master, _please_.” Dib’s eyes were shut tight, and his cheeks were bright red.

“Good boy,” Zim murmured, pressing back in with two fingers. His Dib groaned at the stretch.

Zim wasted no time in finding the little bump again, rubbing at it in different ways until he found the one that made Dib’s upper body drop, his elbows buckling, his ass held up only by his leg restraints.

“Y-Yes!” Dib moaned, unabashed, hips rocking back onto Zim’s hand. “Keep—Keep doing that, please, Master!”

It sounded more and more natural each time he said it. Zim licked his lips. He wanted... something.

“Oh, Master, please, give me more! H-Harder, please!”

Zim pulled out, pushed a third finger in and pressed harder against the spot. Dib keened, like he was wounded.

Zim wanted something.

“Good boy,” he praised. “Very good boy.”

What did he _want_?

Dib whined, shaking his head. “I—I don’t know if—do you—do Irkens—?”

“Use your words,” Zim snapped.

“Please fuck me.”

Zim’s hand stopped. Dib froze.

“F-Fuck, I shouldn’t have—I didn’t mean to say that.”

Fuck the Dib? His Dib? His spooch squirmed. Oh. Oh no. He... He wanted that. Zim wanted to mate with his Dib. He wanted to _breed him._

Zim was cold, but his spooch felt hot. Oh no.

“Um. Zim?”

He wasn’t defective. Not—he couldn’t possibly. Zim was not a defective, so he could never mate with his—with the Dib. Irkens didn’t mate. Zim was Irken.

“Zim, seriously, are you okay?”

But Zim _wanted. _He wanted more than _anything_.

He felt all _squirmy_ between his legs. He only understood in theory what that meant.

“Zim is fine.” Zim was not fine. Zim was very not fine. “Zim will release you now. I may have taken this too far.”

“What? Zim, hang on—”

Zim released the Dib, standing quickly. He lifted up onto his PAK legs and made a strategic retreat. With haste.

He ignored the Dib’s shouting.

As soon as he was in his base again, he curled up on the couch. His hands were shaking. He wanted to mate with the Dib. He wanted to keep him, breed him, never let him leave his side.

This was very, very bad. Irkens were not supposed to attach to anything. Only the Tallest. Only the Mission.

The door opened. Zim looked up, startled out of his spiraling thoughts. GIR skipped inside and went down into the base. Dib stood in the doorway, face flushed and sweat beading at his hairline.

Zim realized just how tall the Dib had gotten. Sometimes he was still surprised by it. Zim had grown too, what with Earth’s significantly lighter gravity, but it was nothing to Dib’s final growth spurt, much as it pained Zim.

“Zim, what exactly is going on with you?” Dib crossed his arms. “First you force me into all that, and then when I ask for more you freak out and run away?” He gestured wildly. “Care to explain?”

“No,” Zim said. “Go away.”

“No. I won’t.” Dib stepped inside and closed the door behind him. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Zim laughed. “Nothing is _wrong_, Dib-monster! Zim is normal!”

Dib’s brow furrowed. He sat down on the couch and faced him. “You only ever call me monster when you’re upset. Seriously, was it something I said?”

Zim blinked. His Dib sounded hurt?

“I know things got a little, uh,” Dib winced, “out of hand, but... Well, I mean, it’s not like I didn’t always suspect we’d, uh... I mean, I didn’t think about it or anything, but... Look, whatever we’re doing, it matters to me, so you better not fuck it up by getting all weird and tight-lipped now, okay?”

“The Dib is the one making things weird!” Zim stood, pointing an accusatory finger. “Zim is normal!” he insisted.

“You’ve never been normal, and this is weird even for you.” Dib leaned back with narrowed eyes. “Fess up.”

Zim looked away. “I should not have done what I did. It was un-Irken.”

“Which part?” Dib tilted his head. “Not the rape, that’s pretty on brand for an Invader.”

“Invaders do not feel... anything. Especially not filthy human emotions like desire. Or lust.” Zim’s spooch churned with guilt. He tried to ignore it. On Earth, he felt... too many things. All the things. It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

“Bullshit.” Dib stood up and closed the distance between them. Zim’s PAK legs raised him up to keep them at eye level. “You’re an Irken Invader, and you were pretty obviously feeling _something.__”_

Zim gestured angrily, lifting higher. “Yes! Exactly! That is the problem! You did something to me! That must be it! It’s your fault! I’m not defective! I’m not!”

Dib’s eyes grew wider (and then sadder) than Zim had ever seen them, but he couldn’t focus on that. If it was Dib’s fault, then Dib would have the answer! He could just go through with it once, and get it out of his system! Of course! He was a GENIUS!

“Zim, hey, you’re not—being different doesn’t make you defective.” The Dib’s face softened.

Zim shoved him into the couch face first with his PAK legs.

“Uh, Zim?” His voice was muffled.

“Shut up, Dib-beast. You broke me, so you’re going to make me normal again.” Zim ripped the Dib’s pants open, tearing them off and tossing them away.

“Hey! What the fuck!”

“Shut _up! _Or I’ll _make _you shut up!”

The Dib finally fell silent. Zim felt some of the tension leave his shoulders, but seeing his—the Dib like this, bent over and at his mercy, exposed to his gaze, it brought the squirming back.

He _wanted._

Zim peeled off his boots, and then stripped out of his leggings. The Dib turned his head, but Zim forced his head back forward, a growl starting in his throat.

“Eyes forward, _human,_” he snarled.

Dib groaned. “Oh, fuck you. You seriously won’t let me look?”

“No.” It was shameful. His most important—his nemesis would never respect him after seeing him like this. No, he would never sink that low.

He was already so wet, dripping for his Dib. He stepped closer, moaning as a tentacle wrapped around each of his Dib’s thighs, holding him in place.

Dib jolted. “Oh, oh, no way. You do not have tentacles. Please tell me I’m just imagining things.”

“You’re just imagining things.” Another tentacle wrapped around his Dib’s member. Zim felt... good that it was already hard.

His Dib moaned helplessly. “Oh, _fuck_. I thought you didn’t h-have genitalia, since you don’t need it.”

“It’s vestigial,” Zim answered, distracted. He rubbed against his Dib, smearing slick over his hole. “More or less. I don’t know why it wasn’t removed with the lust and desire.”

“Thank fuck it wasn’t,” Dib muttered, sounding almost delirious or hysterical. He laughed, but unsteadily. “How many tentacles do you have?”

“None of your business.” Zim rubbed the tip against his Dib’s hole, pushing slowly, circling the entrance until it loosened enough to let him slide in. Zim moaned, doubling over his Dib’s back, panting against his shoulder blades. “So tight,” he gasped. “So—So _warm_.”

His Dib’s legs gave out. “_Zim,_ ah, so big, holy—how are you so _big_?” He rocked his hips back, seeking more.

Zim twisted his tentacle inside, opening his Dib up, moaning hungrily and rocking his hips to pull the tentacle out before thrusting back in. Good. His Dib liked big. That was good. He wouldn’t be too alarmed when he was done priming him.

His Dib rocked his hips back into his primer and forward into the tentacle wrapped around his cock, moaning shamelessly. “Good boy, Dib-beast, very good.”

His Dib sucked in a short breath. Zim thrust forward, and it left his Dib in a whimper.

“I’m—I’m so close, oh my God, _Zim, please._”

“Is that what you should be calling me?” Zim slowed his movements, smug and curious to see what the Dib would do. Dib cursed under his breath.

“M-Master! Please, Master, let me come!”

Zim groaned, pleased and somehow nowhere near satisfied, renewing his thrusts, twisting his tentacle around until he found the spot from before. He focused his attention on it, pressing hard against it until his Dib was screaming and coming over and around Zim’s tentacles.

His Dib fell loose-limbed into the couch, moaning softly. Zim pulled his tentacles free, checking the give of his Dib’s hole. He seemed sufficiently stretched, but Zim wasn’t sure how much a human body could take.

He pressed one of his smallest tentacles back inside, and then pressed the primer back in with it.

His Dib made a weak, plaintive noise, batting a hand backwards without much feeling. “No, no, too soon.”

“Pathetic Dib,” Zim muttered, eyes not leaving his hole. “I’m not done yet. Don’t be selfish.”

Dib insisted on continuing to reach backwards, so Zim pinned his hands to his thighs with the tentacles holding his legs apart.

With his Dib thoroughly pinned, Zim poked at his hole, testing the rim carefully. With all the slick from his primer, his finger slid inside.

“What are you _doing?_”

“I don’t know what your pathetic human body can take. I don’t intend to break you, Dib-monkey.” Zim pulled at the rim, but there wasn’t any blood, and his Dib was uncomfortable, but he wasn’t screaming in pain.

“How much I can take?” Dib faltered, trying again to look over his shoulder. “Zim, how big a tentacle are you planning to put in me?”

“Bigger than my primer, that’s for sure.”

Dib choked. “_Primer_?” He laughed, but the sound wasn’t happy. “Zim, you’re gonna ruin me. You—You can’t—”

“I can, actually. I’m going to.” His Dib was ready. He could take it. He pulled his finger out. “Irken medical technology is far superior to Earth’s. If the Dib is wounded, I will heal you.”

He pulled out the smaller tentacle.

“Zim, that’s not what I meant.”

He pulled out the primer.

Dib shuddered, the hole trying to clench around nothing. Zim licked his lips. His Dib had a very receptive body. Humans, his Dib more than most, were alarmingly adaptable. Most other races would never be able to survive a traditional Irken coupling.

“Feels weird,” his Dib complained into the couch. He shifted his hips. “I—Fill me back up, put it back in, I don’t like this.”

Zim had to close his eyes. He was only going to do this once. Once was going to be enough.

It had to be enough.

His breeding tentacle emerged from deep inside his slit. He moaned, the chill in the air sending a shiver through him. He rubbed against his Dib’s warm, wet hole and sighed.

“Zim, what the fuck is that?”

“Shh, shh, Dib-monkey. It’s only my breeding tentacle. You’re almost done.”

“Your—“ His Dib keened as Zim rubbed against him, the tip catching on his rim. “Ah, fuck, it’s—it’s too big. Not gonna fit.” His Dib rocked his hips backward, squirming against his tentacle like he was trying to get it inside.

Zim hummed, pleased. “Very good, Dib-monkey, very good. Your body wants it very much, can you tell? I want you to tell me how it feels when I breed you, Dib.”

“N-nuh, not gonna do tha—” His Dib broke off on something between a moan and a wail, as Zim pressed inside, his back arching and his mouth hanging open. “Oh no, no, no—Zim, fuck, what the fuck.” His Dib’s giant head dropped forward as he pushed his hips back like he was already trying to take it deeper.

Zim watched where his breeding tentacle disappeared inside his Dib with rapt attention.

He only needed to do this once.

His Dib was so deliciously tight and hot around him, his walls clenching like they were trying to suck him in deeper and deeper, greedy for it.

His Dib’s cock was already hardening against the tentacle still holding it.

“Oh, God, how is it so—” He cried out as Zim twisted it deeper, undulating the tentacle against the little spot inside Dib that he liked so much. “Not fair, not fair.”

He only got to do this once.

“So big,” Dib gasped. “Never had anything so big, oh my God.”

“And how does it feel?”

His Dib let out a noise like a mewl. “Amazing. It’s so good, Zim, fuck, didn’t know it could feel so good. None of my toys are big enough, none of them, but you’re perfect,” he babbled.

Zim pressed closer, rippling the breeding tentacle and grinding it deeper inside. “So you use these ‘toys’ on yourself?”

“Mm, yeah, but they’re, _ah_, they don’t compare—oh, fuck.”

Zim nuzzled against his neck, preening. Good, his mate was pleased. That meant he’d be allowed to do this again and again and again.

“What do you think about while you use the toys on yourself?” Zim’s voice lowered to something like a purr. If his Dib was feeling chatty, he would happily take advantage.

“Different things. Oh, yes, there, please. S-Sometimes nothing, sometimes faceless monsters. S-Sometimes you.”

Zim pressed into his Dib’s favorite spot again. His spooch squirmed with pleasure. “You wanted me to mate with you? Breed you?”

“Y-Ye-es,” Dib gasped, voice breaking on the word. “Never thought you would or I would have tried to provoke you ages ago. God, why are you so good at this? Your people don’t have natural births!”

“Doesn’t mean we _can’t_, Dib-monkey. They removed the lust, but I can still breed you.”

Dib’s head snapped to the side, gaping at him. “You’re not serious? You—You’re joking, right? I can’t get pregnant?”

Zim shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never done this before. It’s probably fine. I might be sterile.”

His Dib whimpered, but he couldn’t seem to stop his hips from rocking back. “Oh, no, why are you so—why are you perfect? What’s wrong with me?”

Zim laughed, petting his head. “So many things, Dib-monkey. So many things. But don’t you worry, I’ll fill up your hungry little hole. You want that, don’t you? Want the risk of carrying alien spawn? MY spawn?”

Dib whimpered, but he pushed back against Zim anyway.

“Answer me, _pet_.” Zim pulled his hair.

“Yes, Master!” His back arched to lessen the pull against his scalp. “Please, breed me! I need it!”

“Good boy,” Zim purred.

His Dib keened, his cock spurting where it was wrapped in Zim’s tentacle. His hole clutched and clenched around Zim’s breeding tentacle before falling pliant and loose.

Zim moaned. He fucked into his Dib with reckless abandon, ignoring the overstimulated noises his Dib kept letting out. He focused his thrusts on the spot inside Dib until he was sobbing with every thrust, the salt smell of his tears mixing with the scent of their sex. Zim leaned in and licked one of his tears away.

“Too much,” Dib was moaning, but his hips kept rocking backward like he couldn’t stop himself.

“Such a slut,” Zim realized. Dib flinched. “That’s the word humans use. You’re a slut for this. For _ZIM__.__”_

“No,” Dib protested, “n-no, I’m not a slut.” He hiccuped.

“You are. My slut. Only mine. Say it.” Zim gripped his hair, something in him desperate for this, desperate for the admission.

“No. I won’t!”

Zim pulled his breeding tentacle out, leaving only the tip inside, ignoring his urge to plunge right back in. Dib sobbed, trying to thrust back onto it.

“_Say it._”

For a long moment, his Dib kept trying to fuck himself on Zim’s breeding tentacle, muttering desperately to himself.

He broke with a frustrated cry. “_Please_, Master, fuck me! I’m sorry, I was wrong, I’m your slut, Master, so _please_, just _fuck_ me!”

Zim plunged back in, but didn’t move. “Say you’re mine to use.”

“I’m yours, Master, so please, use me!”

Zim moaned, burying his face in the crook of his mate’s neck as he resumed his thrusting. “You’re mine, all mine. Never letting you leave me. Just for me, only me.”

“Yours,” his mate agreed, breathless. “Zim, come on, I _want_ it, please!”

Zim’s spooch flipped. He could not _possibly _ignore his mate’s request, and especially not _that _request.

Zim bit down on his mate’s shoulder, his head spinning. His mate cried out, spilling again with a sob as Zim writhed within him, squeezed tight by his mate. Zim froze, his muscles seizing, and then he _burned_ as ecstasy tore through him. He moaned, wrapping his arms around his mate, his Dib, clinging as he filled him up with slick.

He and the Dib were still panting when Zim felt the first egg push through and into his mate. Zim shuddered. It felt weird, but Zim liked it, liked knowing that, even if he was sterile, his Dib would be holding his eggs within him for at least a short while.

Zim rubbed a hand over his mate’s stomach idly. It was a shame he almost definitely wouldn’t catch.

The second egg pushed free easier than the first. Zim nuzzled closer, soaking up his Dib’s warmth. A nap sounded nice. He didn’t much sleep, but he was feeling indulgent.

When the third pushed out, Dib stirred, shuddering and clenching around his breeding tentacle.

“Um, Zim? What are you doing? It doesn’t feel like—” The fourth egg pushed out. Zim thought there might be one more. His Dib moaned, tugging against the tentacles still binding his arms. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Zim, are those—what am I feeling inside me right now?”

“My eggs.” Zim said into the skin of his neck.

Dib shook his head. “No, that’s not possible.”

“It is. It’s what’s happening.”

“No, I’m going to take a nap. I’m just overtired. When I wake up, this won’t have happened.”

Zim shrugged. The fifth and final egg popped free; Zim and Dib shared a shiver. Zim’s breeding tentacle retracted, but one of the smaller tentacles slid in to replace it before Zim was fully aware of the exchange.

Pleased, comfortable, and very warm, Zim rearranged them until they were curled up on the couch. Dib fell asleep as soon as they settled. Zim pressed his forehead to the Dib’s shoulders and shut his eyes.

Zim wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so good before. Why had these feelings been removed? (Buried?) It felt wonderful, and now Zim was so warm and the good kind of sore. And now that he was paying attention, the Dib smelled good, satisfied and spent. Zim could smell himself on him, too; they smelled like they belonged to each other.

Zim shook the thought off. Irkens didn’t do attachments. As soon as the Dib woke back up, Zim would send him away. After collecting the eggs, of course. The Dib couldn’t be allowed to keep them.


	2. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting so patiently! As promised, here is part two! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do ;P
> 
> Oh, and happy early Valentines' Day! ♡

Dib rocked against his fingers with a low, frustrated moan. Before he stretched himself too much, he pulled his hand away and fumbled across his bed for his favorite toy.

With only the slick still on his hand, he lubed the toy and started to press it inside. He tipped his head back, panting, but the stretch wasn't as intense as he wanted. It wasn't _enough._

"Fuck," he hissed, pushing it deeper. He tried to change the angle, but he always had trouble finding his prostate, let alone getting the pressure right.

Zim was better.

Zim's tentacles holding him down and splitting him open. Zim's mouth telling him how good he was, what a slut he was. Zim's teeth catching on his shoulder, hard enough to bruise.

He'd never been so _full--_

Dib shook his head. Zim sent him away. Zim didn't want him. Dib didn't need him, no matter how perfect his tentacles felt inside, no matter that Zim _claimed_ Dib, wanted him like no one else.

Dib slammed his fist into his bed, erection flagging with the turn of his thoughts. "Damn it, Zim!"

"Eh? What did Zim do?"

Dib shot up, heart racing. Zim was lifting himself through Dib's window. The window he was sure he locked.

"I have a door?" Dib yelped, half asking, his back hitting against the headboard.

Zim frowned. "Yes. And you have a window. Which leads directly to you, no risk of dealing with the Dib-sister or father unit."

Dib remembered himself and scowled. "I don't care. Go away. I don't want to see you."

Zim crossed his arms. "I need to talk to you."

"I _don't care_." Dib turned his head away. Even just looking at Zim's human disguise irritated him. "Get out of my house, Zim. If you wanted to talk, you should have come over a week ago! Or better yet, you shouldn't have _kicked me out after laying eggs in me._"

"I took the eggs out," Zim muttered, petulant.

Dib clenched around his toy at the memory. The overwhelming stretch as Zim helped him coax out all five eggs. He'd been so exhausted, so completely spent after all they'd done. He came dry.

Dib forced himself to focus. He wasn't going to be some booty call. No matter how good the sex was.

"Look, I get it, I got my gross human feelings on you, and you never want it to happen again. We don't need to hash that out." Dib waved a hand, dismissive. "So go home already."

Zim made a frustrated noise. "You most certainly do NOT 'get it,' Dib-stink. This is bigger than just your human FEELINGS. Much bigger!"

Dib met his eyes and matched his scowl. "Good for you. Have fun with whatever is so much more important than my feelings. _Go. Away._ I was in the middle of something."

Zim's eyes dropped, and his cheeks flushed. Dib wondered if he was just noticing the state Dib was in. He must look ridiculous, sitting on a toy and not even hard anymore.

Zim's gaze lingered between Dib's legs, expression inscrutable behind his ugly contact lenses. Zim's tongue poked out, wetting his lips.

"The Dib is Zim's mate," Zim said firmly. "Zim is sorry for hurting the Dib's feelings. I was researching and it took... longer than anticipated."

Dib faltered, his frustration flagging. "What?" Zim never apologized. Never. Not even when he was clearly sorry. Dib sat up straighter.

Zim forced his eyes back up. "The Dib is--" he repeated.

Dib waved a hand. "I heard you. I don't understand. What exactly were you researching?"

Zim faltered, wincing. His eyes skimmed away. "It is... difficult to explain."

"Then you can leave."

Zim's eyes snapped back to Dib's. Dib didn't falter. Zim did not need to know that Dib had no intention of sending him away, but well. Apology or no, Dib was still a little mad.

"You heard me." Dib crossed his arms. "Look, I don't understand what you're talking about, but the fact is, you tossed me aside and didn't so much as text me that you'd be completely gone for a full week. I'm not some--some whore for you to use and toss aside."

Zim flinched. "Zim does NOT think of the Dib as anything of the kind! The Dib belongs to Zim and no one else."

Dib ignored the way his heart gave a pleased flip in his chest. "Well, you're not exactly making that clear. I'm getting a lot of mixed signals. I wasn't allowed to look at you at all, during. You'd barely given me a pair of pants before you were shoving me out the door. So forgive me if I don't really believe you." He looked away. "You clearly just wanted to get me out of your system. If this is what us being together would look like, I can't say I'm all that interested."

Zim paced away, tugging at his wig. "Frustrating, difficult HUMAN." He tore the wig off, spinning around and pointing sharply. "You know NOTHING of Irken affairs!"

"Then _explain it to me!_" Dib threw his hands up. "How am I supposed to understand when you won't tell me anything!"

Zim opened his mouth, but his eyes drifted down. "The Dib requires pants."

"I do not. You interrupted me. You can deal."

Zim pulled his contacts out, one, then the other. "I cannot be expected to focus on telling my mate about something important when my mate is prepared and ready to be bred." Dark pink eyes met Dib's. Dib swallowed. "The Dib will put on pants, or I will certainly take advantage of my mate's offering."

Dib flushed, his cock hardening under Zim's predatory gaze.

Shit. There was a promise there that Dib was very interested in seeing through. He licked his lips. But more than he wanted Zim's dick, he wanted information. He groaned.

"Okay, fuck, fine, hang on." Dib pulled the toy out, wincing at the tug. He set it aside and tugged his boxers back on. "Is this enough?"

Zim licked his lips, eyes still lingering between Dib's legs, but he nodded. "Acceptable."

Dib sat back, expectant and embarrassed in equal parts. Zim seemed to be collecting his thoughts, barely seeming to remember not to stare at Dib's crotch.

"Irkens cannot live without their PAK." Zim began to pace. "It contains all necessary data required to function, and it's encoded with all information about the Irken in question." Zim hesitated. "The PAK is what makes Zim, Zim."

Dib nodded his acknowledgment. He'd gathered as much.

"Zim is... not as he should be." He turned away, wringing his hands. "Zim is... Zim is defective. Despite the PAK's programming, Zim... Zim is meant to be a food service drone, but Zim decided to be an Invader instead. Irkens do not form attachments outside of the mission and the Tallest, but Zim... Zim is different."

Zim couldn't seem to meet his eyes. Dib ached to comfort him. What a pair they made, enemies and outcasts.

"What we did... should not have been possible. Physically, Zim should never have responded." Zim looked down at his hands. "Zim shouldn't have been _able_ to respond."

"But you did," Dib acknowledged. "And you want to do it again."

"Yes." Zim met his eyes, antennae flicking with what Dib thought might be nerves. "It took me all week to find the bit of code that allowed what took place to happen at all. It... raised more questions than it answered, but it did answer my immediate questions."

Zim sat down on the edge of Dib's bed, slumping. "Zim can never go home. If they learn of my treason, I'll be deactivated."

Dib jolted, leaning closer. "They'll kill you?"

Zim shook his head. "Worse. I'll be erased. Like I never existed."

Dib got to his knees and closed the distance between them. He would never let that happen. He would die before they took Zim from him. "What are you going to do?"

Zim frowned. "Stay on Earth? There's nowhere else for Zim to go. No Irken-occupied space is safe."

Dib hesitated. "Aren't they planning to come here?"

Zim shot him a look. "Surely you've figured it out by now."

Dib winced. "This is your new exile," he guessed.

Zim didn't answer.

"So, we aren't enemies anymore. Earth is safe. Or as safe as it was before you got here." Dib shifted until he was sitting beside him, their legs pressed together. "We... We don't have to stay here?"

Zim scoffed. "Was the Dib not listening?"

"What, the Tallest own the whole universe?" Dib rolled his eyes. "Please, it can't all be Irken-occupied. They aren't way out here."

"Of course not. No one comes to this backwater galaxy."

Dib nodded, excitement mounting. "Then we could explore it. Just the two of us." He grinned. "Unless you're scared?"

"An Invader fears nothing!" Zim's eyes flashed at the challenge.

Dib wanted nothing more than to push his buttons, rile him back up. A depressed Zim was all wrong.

And Zim was _his._ He had nowhere else to go, and better, he didn't _want_ to leave. Dib never had to be alone again.

"Yeah? So then you'll do it? You'll take me out there properly?"

Zim faltered, turning away as he thought.

"My ship is unsuitable for such a voyage." Zim snuck a glance back at him. "We would need to build a new one."

Dib hopped to his feet. "Tomorrow," he pulled off his shirt, "I think we should get started on that. We can use my dad's equipment if there's anything you don't already have." He tugged his boxers down and kicked them away. "But now, I want to know something else."

Zim was staring at him. "Uh-huh."

"If you want to be my mate, I expect to be an equal. I want to see everything this time. No holding back." Dib tipped his head. "Do you accept my terms?"

Zim blinked. "Eh? Oh. But..." His antennae twitched. "I shouldn't. It's... It's shameful."

"Am I shameful?" Dib asked.

Zim faltered. "Of course not, stupid Dib."

"Okay, then strip." Dib got back onto his bed, stretching out. His toes just brushed Zim's hip. "If it's not shameful for me, it isn't for you either." He raised his eyebrows. "Aren't mates allowed to see each other like this? Maybe I don't know much about Irken mates but on Earth..."

Zim stared, eyes trailing up and down Dib's body. Dib flushed. For all his bravado, it was very very weird being the only one naked when he wasn't also being fucked stupid.

Zim stood slowly. "On Irk, before the Control Brains, we mated for life." Zim pulled off one of his boots, setting it aside. "Very few races in the universe are sexually compatible with Irkens." His other boot joined the first.

Dib swallowed thickly.

"Oh really?"

Zim reached back and unzipped his tunic. "Mm-hmm. Imagine the surprise of Zim." The tunic slid off. Zim stepped out of it.

Dib bit his lip. He wanted to put his mouth on every inch of exposed skin. The narrow taper of his waist, the broader place where his ribs would be were he human, what might have been a sternum, the slender column of his throat.

"Normally Zim would have to enter a prolonged courtship to demonstrate to the Dib that his intentions are more than adequate, that he will provide and protect his intended." Zim tugged his leggings down and off.

Between his legs was a slit, barely visible but for the slight glisten of moisture around it. Dib licked his lips. He wanted to _taste_.

"I might be willing to allow you to skip some steps, but only if you let me put my mouth on you."

Zim startled. "Your mouth? Why?"

Dib realized that Zim was still wearing his gloves. Something about the image was hotter than he was expecting. There was definitely something wrong with him.

"I want to know what you taste like."

Zim grimaced. "Zim is not FOOD for the Dib!"

"No, no," Dib said, "like before. You licked your fingers when I came. You wanted to know what I tasted like didn't you?"

Zim flushed. "O-of course not."

"Right, then call it a human thing, just get over here." Dib patted the bed. "If you hate it, I won't do it again, okay?"

Zim frowned, but knelt on the bed. He fidgeted with the fingers of his gloves, like the idea of taking them off, even when he was already undressed, was overwhelming.

"You can leave them on for now, but get over here. You got to have your fun with me last time." Dib grinned. "My turn."

Zim sucked in a breath, but stiffly moved where Dib directed him. Once he was sitting against the headboard, Dib got between his legs and sank down.

He skimmed his lips over Zim's forehead, kissed his cheeks, and finally kissed his mouth, soft and gentle.

Despite all they'd done together, Dib flustered when he remembered: this was his first kiss. He pulled back. Zim's eyes were closed. He blinked them back open, perplexed.

"That was strange, Dib-monkey." Zim's antennae seemed to flex slightly. "Do it again."

Dib breathed a relieved sigh and complied. For a while, he was content to kiss, mouths pliant and soft, his tongue only briefly darting out to lick his own lips, occasionally catching Zim's in the process. Their tongues brushed halfway by accident, and with a soft noise, Zim opened beneath him, tongue snaking around his like Dib was all he needed.

His tongue was flexible and dextrous. Dib moaned, melting against him, hands stroking his chest, one snaking up to skirt against an antenna.

Zim moaned against his mouth. He pulled immediately away, eyes wide and startled. Dib rubbed the antenna again. Zim's eyes fluttered closed as he sucked in a breath.

"What...?"

"They're sensitive," Dib noted more to himself. "Like ears tend to be."

Zim frowned, reaching out a gloved hand to caress Dib's ear. Dib shivered down to his toes, cock throbbing.

"Oh," Zim muttered. "Fascinating."

Dib ducked his head and kissed along Zim's neck. He covered up so much of himself, Dib wondered if maybe Zim's body would be more sensitive for it. His neck wasn't, nor was his chest, but his abdomen jumped under Dib's mouth.

This close, Dib could smell him, thick and heady as he neared the slick slit between Zim's legs.

Dib moaned, ducking his head to lick and kiss the skin, moving toward the slit. As soon as his lips brushed where it glistened, Zim jerked beneath him, yelping.

Dib pulled back, licking his lips. Not enough to get a good taste. Zim was panting above him, staring with something between fear and wonder.

"Dib-monkey--"

Dib sighed at the endearment, sinking back down. He licked a long stripe up the slit with the flat of his tongue. Zim's legs wrapped around his back, restricting his movement.

Dib shifted his legs so one was resting over his shoulder, unwilling to get too far away. The taste was different than he was expecting. He couldn't quite place it.

Sweet, though. Like honey or something similar. He kept licking as he chased the taste. It was sticky sweet and after several swipes of his tongue, his lips began to tingle as he mouthed at the opening.

His head spun as he suckled and licked. Like this, Dib would never guess that Zim had those wonderful tentacles of his. He wondered deliriously where they were, when they'd make their appearance.

Dib moaned, rocking his hips into the mattress. A hand tangled in his hair. When he looked up, Zim was writhing above him, gloves gone, completely bare. Dib nuzzled closer with a pleased moan.

"Dib-monkey, what is this?" Zim arched his back, a slim foot kicking at Dib without much force.

"Oral," Dib said against his skin. "I've been told it feels amazing. Didn't know they meant for both."

Zim groaned, fist tugging his hair, pushing him back down. Dib complied happily.

As he licked and sucked, he felt something brush against his lips. He pulled back slightly, and the tentacle followed him, chasing his mouth.

"Oh, amazing," Dib breathed. He touched it gently with one hand. No suction cups, but it was long and a dark magenta, tapering to a point from its thick base, disappearing inside the slit. "Zim, you're amazing."

He looked up to watch Zim preen and then find himself stupefied as Dib sucked the tentacle's tip into his mouth. Zim cried out, one hand smacking against the bed as he arched again, tugging Dib down until he was gagging around the length of it.

Dib sank as deeply as he could, moaning helplessly as Zim moved his head wherever he pleased. Dib's eyes fluttered shut, and before he knew what was happening, he was coming with a soft moan around the sweet length in his mouth.

Zim pulled him up by his hair, but Dib just moaned softly. "Tastes so good, Zim, lemme keep going," Dib breathed. "I wanna!"

Zim's gaze was intent and _hungry_. "No, Dib-monkey. Maybe later."

Dib whined, but allowed Zim to drag him back up until he was sitting on Zim's lap. Zim's tentacle rubbed between his legs and along his dick.

"Irken slick is an aphrodisiac," Zim said. "It's meant to put one's mate at ease and prepare them for penetration." Zim gripped his chin, smirking. "Do you feel prepared, Dib?"

Dib nearly toppled sideways, cheeks flushing hot. He should not be so affected by Zim using his name normally. "Fuck me," he gasped. "Please, Zim, I need it, need you."

Zim's hands curled around his hips, proprietary and sure. "So receptive," he purred. "An excellent mate for Zim."

"Only for Zim," Dib agreed, nuzzling his throat and rocking his hips back and down. "Come on, come on, _come on_."

Zim's grip tightened, claws digging into his skin. Dib gasped, clinging to Zim's shoulders. Before he could start begging again, Zim pressed inside in a smooth, slick slide.

Dib melted, rolling his hips backwards. "Do we have to start with the primer? I can take the big one, I promise."

Zim groaned. "Zim knows," he hissed, "but the primer is required."

Dib lifted himself up and thrust back down. Zim keened. "Then I guess I'll have to make sure the primer knows I'm ready," Dib muttered. He felt drunk, weirdly. He pulled back to shoot Zim a suspicious look. "Did your slick make me drunk?"

Zim shrugged, tentacle undulating against Dib's prostate until Dib thought he might cry.

"The slick is meant to aid in preparation. It could have an effect similar to your alcohol."

Dib rode the tentacle as best he could, a whine caught high in his throat. "Fuck, you feel so good. You can't--no one else gets this. You're _mine._" Dib licked a stripe across Zim's shoulder.

"Yes, I told you, we mate--"

Dib bit down on his shoulder, aiming to leave a mark. In his enthusiasm, Dib bit through, blood welling up under his mouth, his tongue. Zim's claws dug into his hips until Dib was sure he must be bleeding.

Zim's primer tugged out of him roughly, quickly replaced by the thick swell of his breeding tentacle. Dib sobbed against his shoulder and fell limp, held up by Zim's other tentacles, and the claws still around his hips.

"Mine, mine, mine," Zim muttered mostly to himself. "Perfect, ridiculous mate." Zim pulled him up to kiss him, tongue sweeping out to catch the blood still on Dib's lip. "I was going to WOO you, Stupid Human."

"You still, ah, can?" Dib asked between kisses. Zim's tentacles curled around his thighs, hot and a little slick against his skin.

"When you've already claimed me as your mate? When you've been claimed as mine?" Zim tipped him backward, leering down at him as his breeding tentacle did something devious and mind melting.

"When did we do that again?" Dib barely remembered to ask. The tentacles around his thighs were teasing him, finding every sensitive spot he had.

"The mutual bleeding and marking." Zim grinned, sharp and delighted. "You surprise Zim with your forwardness, Dib-mate."

Dib let his head drop back, eyes falling shut. "That's me, all right. Forward and shit."

The tentacle wriggled deeper until it was all Dib could think about. He wrapped his legs around Zim's back, clinging with a hungry moan.

"That's it," Zim said, sounding far away, "such a good slut for Zim. The Dib will make an excellent mate. I will give the stars to you, and you will be Zim's forever."

Dib moaned, nodding helplessly. "Yours, yours, _yours!_"

"Yes, very good, Dib. Come for Zim."

Dib choked on a cry as he did as he was told, vision going weird around the edges, legs clenching around Zim.

"Good boy," Zim purred in his ear.

Dib shuddered, cock twitching between them. His stomach was covered in his own come, and he could feel Zim's slick seeping out of him, with every other thrust.

"Such a mess," Zim teased, like he could read Dib's mind. "I wish you could have seen yourself when I first got here. Spread open on such an inferior toy, your body clearly begging for me to take you." Zim's tongue flicked out against his cheek. "You were angry, but your pheromones were very clear to Zim, begging for you to be fucked and bred."

Dib sobbed, overstimulated and embarrassed. "Y-You can, ah, smell me?"

"Oh, yes, Dib-monkey." Zim was grinning again, triumphant. "Such a desperate scent. If you hadn't put on pants like I asked, I would have been forced to breed you first and explain after. You should be grateful to Zim! You have a very respectful mate!"

Zim ground in as if driving his point home with his tentacle. Dib nodded, dazed. "Thank you, Zim," he gasped out.

Zim's attention zeroed back in on him, eyes wine dark and captivating. "So obedient like this," he mused. "Call me 'Master,' pet."

"Yes, Master!" Dib arched, cock hardening faster than it should probably be able to. His eyes fell shut as Zim's thrusts grew more erratic. "Please, Master, I want your eggs! Breed me, Master, _please._"

Zim groaned. "Yes, Dib-mate, _yes_." When Zim came, Dib shuddered as he was pumped full of slick. His heart pounded, dizzy with anticipation as he waited, almost forgetting to breathe until he felt the first thick push of an egg sliding into him. Zim's tentacles pet him gently, stroking and soothing.

Dib realized distantly that he was crying. Fuck, but it felt so good, each egg a little more overwhelming than the last. He'd been fantasizing about getting fucked and bred by monsters since puberty, and the reality was so much better than he ever imagined.

And Zim was _his._ A fourth egg pressed in, and Dib felt his cock jump.

Zim cooed softly. "Just one more, I think. You're doing so well, Dib-mate. Just one more." Dib clung to him with a whimper.

As the fifth filled him, the breeding tentacle pulled out, only to be replaced by a smaller tentacle wiggling in with the eggs, flicking against his prostate almost incidentally.

Dib came with what might have been a scream; and then he blacked out.

* * *

Dib woke slowly, aware first of the eggs still inside him, and then of the warm weight on his chest.

Zim was sound asleep, cheek pillowed against Dib's sternum. Periodically, his antennae twitched, and he'd make a muffled noise, but he didn't stir. Dib rolled onto his side, wincing as the eggs shifted within him, and cuddled against Zim.

If Zim was going to sleep, then so was he. There was nowehere else he'd rather be. And besides, they had a lot of work to do tomorrow. Between designing their new ship, and trying to convince Zim to let him see his PAK's code, Dib was sure the day was going to be a busy one.

For once, Dib could hardly wait.


End file.
